Core F involves cell sample collection, processing and distribution as well as complex cell processing for the investigational transplantation studies described in this proposal. Projects 1-9 involve the development of therapy for CML and the analysis of the molecular and biological changes which occur during the evolution of disease and its treatment. This core has the responsibility for collecting and storing patient samples for clinical and research use. Peripheral blood cells and marrow cells will be collected at predetermined intervals from CML patients in the outpatient department throughout several sequential interventions. Aliquots of cell and serum samples are stored, and distributed to the appropriate project investigators. In addition, samples collected by therapeutic leukapheresis will be collected and similarly processed, stored and distributed to investigators. This core is designed to provided for the collection, processing, separation and distribution of patient samples. In addition, this core will perform complex cell processing for transplantation for projects 2 and 3 involving allogeneic and autologous hematopoietic transplants.